Because it's Christmas
by Ccscity
Summary: Merry Christmas, with a Buddhist Vietnamese girl, on a scrotching summer day, he couldn't wish any more.


**Dislcaimer: Hetalia is not mine. Human AU,** **Jett is APH Australia, Lien is APH Vietnam.**  
 ** **English isn't my first language.****

 ** ** **Warnings: Its so fluffy and domestic that i can't believe it.  
******

* * *

The fact that the beeping was coming from the fire alarm instead of his alarm clock registered at the same moment Jett realized Lien was no longer in bed. In less than a second, he went from a comfortable sleepy mode to full panic mode, flinging himself out of bed so quickly that he almost brought the whole mattress with him when he got his feet tangled in the blanket.

He darted out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and found himself confronted with a small pillar of smoke rising from a pan and a very sheepish looking girlfriend. A very strange thing, Lien was a wonderful cook and she has never have struggles like this.

The Vietnamese look at him with sad, remorseful eyes as Jett examined the unrecognizable lump of metal and charcoal left behind after the smoke were controlled, and then turned to look at her, heart still pounding with left over adrenaline.

The tips of Lien's ears were pink, and she fiddled with the hem of her green and white pajama. The Australian recognized it as matching set that he was pretty sure Mei had given to her as a joke, for the resemblance it have with her usual Ao Dai "Uh… good morning. Merry Christmas?"

Jett blinked at her, then flicked a glance at the stove. "What exactly you trying to do?"

Lien shoulders slumped, and she ran her fingers through her long black hair. "Well, is Christmas morning, and I know it is important to you, so… I wanted to do something nice for you."

He felt his lips twitch, and he resisted the urge to pass his hand through his girl hair, raising an eyebrow and trying to keep a straight face. "Like burn the house down meanwhile I was sleeping?"

Surprise made Lien jolt so hard that she almost toppled over, looking at him almost shocked. "What? No! I was trying to, to… make you breakfast. Because it's Christmas."

Jett couldn't hold back his smile any longer, but he hid it in Lien's skin as he wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, it's really sweet that you want to make me breakfast for Christmas morning, but I really don't want to fill out a police report for trying to initiate a bushfire"

The Asian woman huff was warm against his skin, her voice a whisper.

"But that ruins everything. I was supposed to bring you breakfast in bed."

The Aussie smiled and dropped a kiss Lien's forehead. "As much as I appreciate it, babe, I think burning the house down would be a little more disastrous than changing your plans."

Heaving a sigh, Lien rubbed his face against Jett's chest in a way that never failed to remind Jett of a cat. "But you don't understand, I need to do this for you. You can go back to bed so I can bring a decent breakfast to you!"

Jett blinked, and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So you want bring me a Christmas breakfast, no matters what?"

Lien gave him a long look, right to his green eyes. "It's Christmas." And the thing is, she wasn't even Christian and she has never celebrated it before. But she will, for him.

Jett just rolled his eyes. "Fine"

He grinned just as Lien darted in to kiss him, too quickly for him to respond, and he blinked again at her delighted expression.

"Thanks" Lien's brown eyes had almost vanished into her smile, and she grabbed her boyfriend shoulders to turn him around and push him toward the bedroom. "Go take a shower now, and I'll clean up this mess."

Jett wasn't sure what he have done in life to deserve her.

He dug his heels in, refusing to move, and glanced over his shoulder at the Vietnamese. "Hey! Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?"

Her eyes widened comically, arms going slack, and Jett took the opportunity to spin around and pull her into a real kiss, fingers tangling in her long hair. A small noise of surprise escaped from Lien, but then she was responding enthusiastically, sliding her hands up to Jett's shoulders. He sighed into the kiss, breaking it off only to take Lien's lip into his teeth, eliciting a surprised groan from his girlfriend as her fingers tightened on his shoulders.

Jett pulled away and ran his fingers down Lien's neck, giving her a smirk. "How about we skip breakfast and both go back to bed?"

She smirked back, but untangled herself from his embrace, stepping away and leaving him sad and alone for the second time that morning. "No. We're both going to clean up, I'm going cook, and I'm going to bring you breakfast in bed."

It was his turn to sulk as Lien followed up her words by grabbing a sponge from the sink. "This had better be the best breakfast in bed ever, because so far I can think of a lot of better ways to be spending my Christmas morning with you."

She laughed, but it sounded a bit strained. Then she glanced over at Jett, and her expression was oddly hopeful in a way that made the Australian heart jump. "It will be."

Jett took that promise with him through his shower, and when he reemerged, hair still wet and dressed in the ridiculously festive pajamas, he found that the Vietnamese had somehow gotten rid of the entire mess already, though he could spot the handle of the pan sticking out of the trash can.

He crept up behind Lien as she tried to save the ruined sponge at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying a kiss against the side of her neck.

She shut off water and spun around in Jett's arms, looking excited. "Are you ready?"

Jett couldn't help smiling back, happiness filling him completely as he remembered for the countless time why he loved the woman in front of him that, for a moment, he almost forgot how to breathe "What were you trying to cook?"

He mumbled the question into Lien's neck, and she flinched, huffing a laugh as Jett's breath tickled her skin. "Xoi…"

The Aussie pulled back to stare at her. "You were trying to make Xoi?"

Ears turning pink again, Lien rubbed the back of her neck, giving Jett a little smile. "It is your favorite."

Jett was overwhelmed again by a rush of emotions and affection for her. He ducked in to plant another kiss on Liens mouth, lingering against her lips for a moment to whisper, "Thank you."

Lien's ears were bright red when she pulled back. "I ruined it, though."

"How does that phrase go? It's the thought that counts?" Jett bopped her nose with his index finger, making them both grin. "Thank you for the thought."

Jett only moved out of the way as much as absolutely necessary, following Lien around the kitchen as she gathered ingredients, and wrapping his arms around her waist to rest his chin on her shoulder and watch her work whenever Lien was stationary.

When she finally had a plate full of Xoi, without accidents this time, she turned off the stove and spun around to relieve some of the pent up frustration Jett's words had been provoking, only to find his shoulders grabbed as she pushed him toward the bedroom again.

"Now go back to bed, and I'll bring you breakfast."

Jett huffed out something that he hoped sounded like less of a whine to her than it did to his own ears. "Really? I'm already up! We could just eat together here!"

Lien stepped around to face him, that pleading expression back on her face, and he let his shoulders slump, already knowing he'd lost. "Please? Let me do this?"

"Okay, okay." The Australian sighed.

"Thanks"

Jett grumbled under his breath as he retreated to their room, but he couldn't hold back the happy grin those words still inspired once he'd pulled the covers back over his head. Despite how long he'd already been awake, the bed was still soft and he was content, and, in the long minutes waiting for the Vietnamese, he'd almost drifted off to sleep again with his nose pressed into Lien's pillow. He didn't both reacting when the door opened again, comfortable and only half-awake.

"Jett?"

Her voice was soft, like she actually thought he was really sleeping, and Jett stayed quiet, still hovering at the line of sleep and alertness. He heard Lien's feet pad across the floor and a clatter as the breakfast tray was placed on the nightstand. Then the bed dipped, covers lifting slightly as Lien slipped under them and scooted over to where Jett was curled up.

Her fingers found Jett's brown hair first, brushing it back from his forehead and smoothing down his neck, and he almost opened his eyes at that when she slid closer and pressed their lips together, her hand moving down Jett's neck and back to his hair. Jett made a soft sound, and she broke the kiss to say close his lips.

"Merry Christmas."

Jett nuzzled against her, rubbing their noses together and smiling, eyes still closed. "Merry Christmas, darl."

He could feel her smile against his mouth "I brought you breakfast in bed."

Jett couldn't help a soft laugh. "Oh really?"

He finally opened his eyes to find her beaming at him in the dimness under the blanket.

Lien laughed brightly and threw the blanket down off their heads. "Come on. It's Christmas, have some breakfast."

Grabbing the tray too quickly, Jett almost toppled the contents into both their laps before Lien took over and placed it safely between them. In addition to the plate of Xoi, there were bread and slices of fruit and a cloth napkins. Jett's heart felt like it was going to burst. "Nguyễn Thị Liên." His voice was quiet, pronouncing it wrong as always, but she leaned closer. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Lien just smile. "I don't know. I think you might have mentioned it once, but, you know, actions speak louder than words."

Jett gave her a long look, then he laugh "Personally, I think breakfast can wait a bit longer."

Lien laughed, and lunged up to kiss him again, she broke the kiss to beam down at him. "Merry Christmas."

Jett could feel his cheeks heat, and he resigned himself to being as flustered as a teenager for the rest of his life. "Merry Christmas, you, my life's mate."

Lien's laughter was the most delicious sound in the world, and Jett swallowed it down, feeling it fill in his chest and lighting up his skin where Lien's fingers traced their way along his sides.

Merry Christmas, with a Buddhist Vietnamese girl, on a scrotching summer day, he couldn't wish any more.

Except maybe a Barbecue later that day, he thinks, they also can invite Kiwi and Mei over.

* * *

 **Notes: Xoi is a traditional Vietnamese Breakfast, in Vietnam the major religion is Buddhism, so in my headcanon she is Buddhist, and in Australia, Christmas are in summer time.**

 **So, Merry Christmas to you all!**

 **:)**


End file.
